Azumanga Daioh Sonic X
by DannyEmory
Summary: A awesome anime and manga crossover of Azumanga Daioh, Sonic The Hedgehog and Satam starring Sonic Maurice Needlemouse The Hedgehog and Tomo Takino. Sonic must help Tomo save both Planet Mobius and Earth from an Evil Mysterious Ruler! This crossover is Rated T. Starting on the First Saga! Saga 1: The Beginning Saga


Azumanga Daioh Sonic X Chapter 1:

By Dancrew2010

It was a peaceful night in Mobius when appearing out of nowhere was Sonic, dashing towards to Dr. Eggman's Fortress. Then suddenly, Tails talks to Sonic on the Walkie Talkie.

" Are you ready for this, Sonic?" Tails said. Sonic answers to Tails in his Walkie Talkie.

" You bet I am, Tails!" Sonic said. Tails goes over the plan.

" Okay, Here's the plan: When you arrive to Eggman's Fortress, You head towards the main quarters to fight with Eggman with Blaze and Amy, Rescue Cream and her pet chao, Cheese, Get the Chaos Emeralds and we're outta here! Got it?" Tails said.

" You bet, Tails! I'm on it! Are you ready for this, Amy?" Sonic asked Amy. Tails hands over the Walkie Talkie to Amy.

" I hope this plan will work. Otherwise, I would be sad if Cream was harmed. And so would her mother." Amy said.

" Don't worry, Amy! Cream will be alright!" Sonic said. Amy hands Tails back the Walkie Talkie.

" Good luck, Sonic! Blaze would appear any minute now and I will give you the Power Ring to stop one of Eggman's robots!" Tails said.

" Right, I'm on it!" Sonic said and dashes towards Eggman's Fortress. When Sonic arrives at Eggman's Fortress, Eggman looked at his monitor and saw Sonic.

" Hmm...I see you're rescuing your friend and the Chaos Emeralds, Eh, Sonic? Well, Not for long! Ho ho ho ho ho!" Eggman chuckled and pressed the button to send out his robot army.

" You're gonna be sorry when Sonic gets here!" Cream said.

" Chao!" Cheese said.

" Don't be sorry, Cream. Once your friend falls into my trap, It's the end of him once and for all! Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" Eggman chuckled again. The robot army went after Sonic. Sonic dodges the robot until Blaze appears.

" Need my help, Sonic?" Blaze said.

" Glad you're appeared, Blaze!" Sonic said. Eggman was shocked when he saw Blaze.

" What?! Blaze appeared?! Well, Not on my watch!" Eggman sent out more robots. Blaze uses her fire technique to destroy the robots. Suddenly, Tails appeared on his Tornado with Amy.

" Sonic! Here's the Power Ring! Good luck!" Tails said and launchs the Power Ring to Sonic. Sonic grabs it and used his Spindash attack. " You ready for this, Amy?" Tails said. Amy grabs out her hammer.

" Always ready, Tails!" Amy said and jumps out of the Tornado.

" Good luck, Amy!" Tails said. Then, Sonic, Blaze and Amy worked together to destroy Eggman's robots. They saw the entrance and went inside. Eggman was furious.

" Grr! That Sonic always messes my plans! Well, Not for long!" Eggman said.

" You big meanie!" Cream said. Eggman glares at Cream.

" Shut up, you little brat!" Eggman said and announces the robots. " My fellow robots! Keep destroying that Hedgehog! Don't let him get the Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman said. The robots went to destroy Sonic, Blaze and Amy. Sonic, Blaze and Amy kept on fighting until they reached the main quarters to face off Eggman. " Dammit! The Hedgehog's here!" Eggman said. Sonic step up to Eggman.

" All right, Ro-Butt-nik! Hand over the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic said. Eggman chuckled.

" Oh ho ho ho ho ho! Silly Hedgehog! Do you getting the Chaos Emeralds and your friend back is going to stop me? Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" Eggman chuckled again.

" Maybe you didn't hear me. Hand. Over the damn Chaos Emeralds. Now!" Sonic said in a tone. Amy also steps up.

" And give back Cream and Cheese too!" Amy said. Eggman snickered.

" You want them back? You're gonna have to get pass by my prototype first! Destructo, Destroy them!" Eggman said and presses the button to sent out E-122 Destructo to destroy Sonic, Blaze and Amy. Destructo appeared.

" Target: Two Hedgehogs and a Cat. Destroy!" Destructo said and flames comes out of its head.

" Gee, And I though I was a Princess from the Sol Dimension." Blaze said.

" All right! A toy we can play with! Bring it on!" Sonic said.

" Destroy them!" Eggman said and Destructo dashes towards to Sonic, Blaze and Amy. Sonic, Blaze and Amy dodged and attacks Destructo. Amy uses her hammer on Destructo's head. Destructo sents out flames out of its hands. Blaze absorbs the flames and uses it at Destructo. Destructo was malfunctioned as Sonic finished it off with his Spindash attack. Destructo exploded into pieces. Eggman was angry.

" Dammit! Damn you, Sonic!" Eggman said. Sonic steps up to Eggman again.

" I'm gonna give you one last chance. Hand. Over. The Chaos Emeralds. Now!" Sonic said. Eggman chuckled.

" Heh heh heh! Like hell I'm gonna give you the Emeralds! See this button? When I press it, I activate the Emeralds and destroy you and your friends, Sonic! Any last words?" Eggman said. Sonic smirked.

" Yeah...Eat this!" Sonic said and uses his Spindash towards the machine. The Machine malfunctioned and Eggman tried to press it.

" Aah! What the-?!" Eggman panicked.

" Sonic!" Amy said.

" What the heck!" Blaze said.

" I had to in order to stop Eggman." Sonic said. Eggman glared at Sonic.

" You bastard! Do you realize what have you done?! The machine gonna transport us into a different dimension!" Eggman said. Sonic was confused.

" Oops." Sonic said. Just then, A Big explosion transported Sonic into another dimension. Sonic wakes up and saw the people in a city. Sonic realize that he is not in Mobius anymore. He is now in Tokyo. " Dammit! I don't think I'm in Mobius anymore. Man, I really messed up this time." Sonic said. The Citizens of Tokyo looked at him and Sonic said in his thought," I gotta get out of here! Everyone's looking at me!" and dashes out of Tokyo city and went to the Cul-de-sac. Sonic started thinking," Where am I? And how did I end up here? And where are Tails, Amy and the others? And where the heck is Eggman? Agh! This is too stressful! You really did something stupid, Sonic! You really did. (Sigh) Whatever. I can get help from someone tomorrow and help me find my friends and get back to Mobius. What matters is now (Yawn!) I'm getting sleepy. I need to hit the hay. But where?" Sonic said in his thought. Then he looks at the house and decides to enter. Just then, A dog saw Sonic and came up to him and started barking. Sonic froze in position and said," Uh...Nice doggy. Good doggy." Sonic was frightened as the dog continued barking. Sonic takes a step back. Just then, A girl woke up, got out of bed, looked out her window and saw Sonic, being frightened by her dog. She put on her bath robe and went out to rescue Sonic.

" Spot! Spot! Down! Down, boy!" The girl said as the dog named Spot stopped barking and went back to his dog house. The girl looked at Sonic. " It's okay. He's gone." The girl said to Sonic. Sonic looked at her.

" (Phew!) You saved me!" Sonic said. The girl was surprised.

" Y-you can talk?" The girl said. Sonic was confused.

" Uh...Yeah. Why?" Sonic said. The girl walked closer to Sonic.

" Because I've never seen a Hedgehog talk before." The girl said. Sonic smiled.

" Well, I'm glad! Otherwise, We would've met! Ha ha! Sonic's the name, Speed's my game!" Sonic introduced himself to the girl.

" Wait, You're THE Sonic? The one that everyone was talking about?" The girl said. Sonic looked surprised.

" How did you know?" Sonic said. The girl smiled.

" Because my dad told me stories about you, stopping Eggman and save little creature and the retrieve the Chaos Emeralds." The girl said.

" Oh! Well, I'm glad I found someone who already recognize me!" Sonic smiled.

" Pleased to meet you! I'm Tomo Takino. I'm from High school." Tomo said.

" Say, Tomo? I have a question: Where am I?" Sonic asked. Tomo answered Sonic's question.

" You're in Tokyo, Japan." Tomo said. Sonic is now disappointed to himself.

" Ugh! I knew it! I'm not in Mobius anymore! Ugh! Well, At least Tomo can help me find my friends and get back to Mobius. But in order to do that, Tomo and I must find the 7 Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said in his thought. Tomo looked confused.

" Something the matter, Sonic?" Tomo said. Sonic looked at Tomo.

" Oh, nothing! By the way, I'm tired. You mind if I can with ya?" Sonic said. Tomo smiled at Sonic.

" No, Not at all. Come on in! But take off your shoes before entering a house." Tomo said and Sonic looked confused.

" Why?" Sonic asked.

" It's a Japan thing." Tomo said and Sonic looked even more confused.

" Well...All right. If you say so." Sonic said and went inside of Tomo's house. Sonic took off his sneakers and he and Tomo went up to her bedroom and both slept in Tomo's bed. Meanwhile, Eggman appeared in the mysterious Dark world.

" Where the heck am I?! Grr! That Hedgehog! I hate him! I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HIM!" Eggman losing his temper. Just then, A mysterious laugh appeared out of nowhere. " What the!? Who goes there?!" Eggman said.

" Calm down, Ivo. It's just me." The mysterious ruler said. Eggman looked at him.

" Who are you?!" Eggman said and The mysterious ruler smiled evilly.

" Take it easy, Eggman! It's me. The guy who will help destroy the Blue Blur and take over both Mobius and Earth." The mysterious ruler said. Eggman was surprised.

" Wait, You're evil? And you want to help me destroy Sonic and take over both worlds?!" Eggman said.

" That's right. My name's not important, But I'll help you destroy Sonic and take over both worlds!" The mysterious ruler said.

" Are you alone?" Eggman asked.

" No. I'm with these people." The mysterious ruler said and shows more bad guys. Eggman smiled.

" Where do I start?" Eggman said.

-End of Chapter 1-

Sonic © Sega and Sonic Team

Azumanga Daioh © Kiyohiko Azuma


End file.
